


Not Exactly Wife Material

by Finni_Winter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, basically i'm rewatching avatar during quarantine and went, but i hope you enjoy anyway and come to like my oc, hmmm what if iroh got a boyfriend, pov might switch sometimes and will be specified, since they're my drabbles from tumblr, this chapters probably won't be very long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finni_Winter/pseuds/Finni_Winter
Summary: "Within seconds Ru was hopping off of his Eel hound. A single hand motion let the beast know to stay put, glancing from his master to the fallen man. Ru crouched down and assessed the damage, taking in the swollen skin and red blotches. He’d seen bodily reactions like this before. Either this person gave in to desire and messed with something they’re allergic to…or they were purposely poisoned.Well…he guessed those weren’t the only options. It was completely possible that this person had foolishly picked up a dangerous plant."___Finding a near death tea fanatic on his way to Ba Sing Se wasn't exactly what Ru expected on his travels. But when you reach your fifties, you kind of learn to stop expecting the norm. At least this man is kind. Silly, maybe. But kind.
Relationships: Iroh (Avatar)/Original Character, Iroh (Avatar)/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Not Exactly Wife Material

* * *

Within seconds Ru was hopping off of his Eel hound. A single hand motion let the beast know to stay put, glancing from his master to the fallen man. Ru crouched down and assessed the damage, taking in the swollen skin and red blotches. He’d seen bodily reactions like this before. Either this person gave in to desire and messed with something they’re allergic to…or they were purposely poisoned.

Well…he guessed those weren’t the only options. It _was_ completely possible that this person had foolishly picked up a dangerous plant. Given the amount of refugees going to and fro, it made sense. You had to do what you could to survive. Unfortunately, sometimes that involved eating a plant with enough poison to down an elephant mandrill.

“Listen!”

Ru startled, sharp nails stabbing where he had been tracing a particularly irritated mark. Up until now the stranger had been completely comatose. But now he was staring straight at Ru, gaze as fiery as his eye color. He beckoned Ru closer with a trembling hand. Cautiously, Ru obliged.

“Closer”

Now Ru’s brow was creasing with worry. If this man came into contact with something especially life threatening, then what he was about to say could be vitally important. Maybe even his last words. Ru wasn’t the biggest on having his personal space invaded (Actually…he was pretty sure no one was). But if this was indeed this man’s last moments, out of respect he was going to indulge him. Once more, he leaned closer.

Apparently not close enough though.

He was once again startled when a strong grip pulled at his shoulder, forcing him to lean down at an awkward position. Like this, Ru’s ear was right beside the older’s lips. Ru waited with baited breath for him to speak. Minutes, seconds, hours. Whatever time it took, it was far too long and far too tensing. Breath that smelled suspiciously like tea hit his earlobe, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the man’s mouth opening to speak.

Open. Close. Open. And then…

“Don’t…use the White Dragon Bush…it’s…the White Jade….”

With that, he passed out, leaving Ru with a twitching brow and a deep frown.

Person that foolishly picked up dangerous plant it is then.

**Author's Note:**

> This interaction happens after Zuko leaves Iroh and they go their separate ways. It's while Iroh is trying to find Zuko again. Since Iroh is such a tea fanatic I'm willing to bet he would risk messing with a dangerous plant again for good tea. But since Zuko isn't here this time, Ru finds him instead ( =o w o=)
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr @finni-winter ( https://finni-winter.tumblr.com/ )  
> Note: All art posted with this fic is mine unless stated otherwise! Fanart is always welcomed~


End file.
